familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Andrei I Yuryevich of Bogolyubovo (c1111-1174)
|titles=Prince of Vyshgorod + Prince of Peresopnytsia + Prince of Dorogobuzh, Volhynia + Prince of Ryazan + Grand Prince of Vladimir |birth_year=1111 |birth_date-approx=c |death_year=1174 |death_month=6 |death_day=28 |death_causes=assassination |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1148 |globals= }} } Andrei of Bogolyubovo (born c.1111.- d. June 29 1174 ) - Prince of Vyshgorod (1149, 1155), Prince of Peresopnytsia (1950), Prince of Dorogobuzh (1150-1151) and Ryazan (1153), Grand Prince of Vladimir (1157-1174). Son of Yuri Vladimirovich Dolgoruky from his marriage to Anna of Cumania the daughter of Polovtsian Ayub Khan and granddaughter of Khan Osenya (Asinya). He was canonized by the Holy Russian Orthodox Church In the reign of Andrei of Bogolyubovo, the Grand Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal reached considerable power and was the strongest in Russia, and later became the nucleus of the modern Russian state. The origin of the nickname According to the report of the late "Life of Andrei of Bogolyubovo" (1701), Andrei Yuryevich was nicknamed "Bogolyubsky" by the name of the city of Bogolyubovo near Vladimir, his main residence Сиренов А. В. Житие Андрея Боголюбского // Памяти Андрея Боголюбского. Сб. ст. — М.— Владимир, 2009. — С. 228.. Sergei Zagrayevsky based on earlier sources presented a different assumption: the city of Bogolyubovo got its name from Andrei's nickname, and the nickname was due to the ancient Russian tradition of naming the princes as "lovers of God" and personal qualities of Prince Andrei Заграевский С. В. К вопросу о происхождении прозвища князя Андрея Боголюбского и названия города Боголюбова // Материалы XVIII международной краеведческой конференции (19 апреля 2013 г.). — Владимир, 2014.. However, if this was the case the nickname would have been 'Bogolyubinyi" not "Bogolyubsky." Biographical data before being named Prince of Vladimir-Suzsal The only information about date of Andrei of Bogolyubovo's birth (about 1111) is oresented in Vasili Tatishchev's "History" written 600 years later . The years of his youth are almost not covered. In 1146 Andrei and his older brother Rostislav expelled Rostislav Yaroslavich of Murom (an ally of Izyaslav Mstislavich) from the Principality of Ryazan, forcing him to flee to the Polovtsians. In 1149, after the occupation of Kiev by Yuri Dolgoruky, Andrei received the Principality of Vyshgorod from his father, participated in the campaign against Izyaslav Mstislavich in Volhynia and showed remarkable prowess in the assault of Lutsk , in which the brother of Izyaslav's v Vladimir was besieged. Lutsk was not taken. After that, Andrei temporarily ruled Dorogobuzh in Volhynia. In the fall of 1152, Andrei, along with his father, participated in the 12-day siege of Chernigov, which ended in failure. According to the information of the late chroniclers, Andrei was severely wounded under the walls of the city. In 1153 Соловьёв С. М. dated this event in 1154 годом. See Ростислав Ярославич (князь муромский)#Смерть.Andrei was sent by his father to rule Ryazan, but when Rostislav Yaroslavich returned from the steppes with the Polovtsians, he exoelled Andrei. , produced by the Russian emigration in the 1920s]] After the death of Izyaslav Mstislavich and Vyacheslav Vladimirovich in 1154 and the final confirmation of Yuri Dolgoruky as Grand Prince of Kiev, Andrei was again placed by his father in Vyshgorod, but in 1155, despite his father's will, he left for Vladimir-on-Klyazma. From the Mezhyhirya Monastery he took the miraculous icon of the Virgin, which later became known as the Virgin of Vladimir and became revered as the greatest Russian shrine. Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal ]] ]]. After the death of his father (1157) became prince of Vladimir],Rostov and Suzdal. Becoming "the autocrat of the entire land of Suzdal," Andrei of Bogolyubovo transferred the capital of the principality to Vladimir. In 1158-1164 Andrei of Bogolyubovo built an earth fortress with two gate towers made of white stone. Out of the five outer gates of the fortress, only the Golden Gate survived, which were bound with gilded copper. A magnificent Assumption Cathedral and other churches and monasteries were built. At the same time under Vladimir the fortified princely castle Bogolyubovo was built. It was the main residence of Andrei of Bogolyubovo, from which he received his nickname. Under Prince Andrei was built the famous Church of the Intercession on the Nerl near Bogolyubovo. Probably under the direct guidance of Andrew in 1156 a fortress was built in Moscow (according to the chronicle, this fortress was built by Yuri Dolgoruky, but he was in Kiev at that time). Lime Laurentian Chronicle Лаврентьевская летопись. В лето 6683, Yuri Dolgoruky took kissing the cross with the main cities of the Principality of Rostov-Suzdal on the fact that it must reign in his younger sons, in all probability, counting on the approval of the senior in the south. At the time of his father's death, Andrei conceded in seniority to the leftist law to both main contenders for the Kiev reign: Izyaslav Davydovich and Rostislav Mstislavich . Only Gleb Yurevich managed to stay in the south (from that moment the Principality of Pereyaslavl separated from Kiev), from 1155, married the daughter of Izyaslav Davydovich, and briefly to Mstislav Yurievich (in the Porosye until the final approval in Kiev of Rostislav Mstislavich in 1161). The rest of the Yuryevich had to leave the land of Kiev, but only a small portion ( Kideksha Л.Войтович КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ) was received by Boris Yurievich, who died childless in 1159. In addition, in 1161, Andrei expelled his stepmother, the Greek princess Olga, from the principality, along with her children Mikhail, Vasilko and seven-year-old Vsevolod. In the Rostov land there were two senior veche towns - Rostov and Suzdal. In his principality, Andrei of Bogolyubovo tried to escape from the practice of veche rally. Wanting to rule alone, Andrei drove from the Rostov land after his brothers and nephews and the "front men" of his father, that is, the great father boyars. Promoting the development of feudal relations, relied on the squad, as well as on the Vladimir townspeople; was associated with the trade and craft circles of Rostov and Suzdal . In 1159, Izyaslav Davydovich was expelled from Kiev by Mstislav Iziaslavich Volynsky and the Galician army, the prince of Kiev was Rostislav Mstislavich, whose son Svyatoslav reigned in Novgorod. In the same year, Andrew captured the fortified Novgorod fortress of Lamsky , founded by Novgorod merchants, and celebrated here the wedding of his daughter Rostislav with prince vashchizhsky Svyatoslav Vladimirovich , nephew of Izyaslav Davydovich. Izyaslav Andreevich, together with the Murom help, was sent to help Svyatoslav under Vshchizh against Svyatoslav Olgovich and Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich . In the year 1160Novgorodians invited to reign the nephew of Andrei, Mstislav Rostislavich , but not for long: next year Izyaslav Davydovich died while trying to seize Kiev, and for a few years, returned to Novgorod, Svyatoslav Rostislavich. In political life, Andrei relied not on generic boyars , but on younger volunteers ("mercenaries"), which he handed out to the conditional possession of the land - a prototype of future landowners and nobility В. В. Богуславский. Славянская энциклопедия. Том 1. Стр. 204.. His policy of increasing autocracy foreshadowed the formation of autocracy in Moscow Russia XV-XVI centuries. VO Klyuchevsky called him the first Great Russian: "In the person of Prince Andrew, the Great Russian first appeared on the historical stage, and this performance can not be considered successful. In difficult moments, this prince was able to develop enormous strengths and exchanged for nonsense and mistakes in calm, idle years " . In 1160, Andrei made an unsuccessful attempt to establish an independent of the Kiev Metropolitan Government in the subordinate lands . But the Patriarch of Constantinople, Luka Chrysosterg, refused to consecrate Feodor, Andreev's candidate, both to the metropolitans and to the Rostov bishops, setting up the bishop of the Byzantine Leon. Some time in the diocese took place the actual dual power: the seat of Theodore was Vladimir, Leon - Rostov. At the end of the 1160s, Andrei had to send Theodore to the Kiev Metropolitan Konstantin , where he was brutally massacred - the deposed bishop cut his tongue and chopped off his right hand Костомаров Н. И. Русская история в жизнеописаниях её главнейших деятелейЦерковные деятели средневековой Руси XIII—XVII вв. — Церковные деятели средневековой Руси XIII—XVII вв. — Борисов Николай Сергеевич | Предание. Ру — крупнейшая православная мед…Воронин Н. Н. Андрей Боголюбский и Лука Хризоверг (Из истории русско-византийских отношений XII в.) // Византийский временник. Т. 21. М., 1962. С. 48—50.. Andrei of Bogolyubovo invited Western European architects to build churches in Vladimir. The tendency towards greater cultural independence can also be traced in the introduction of new holidays in Russia that were not adopted in Byzantium . At the prince's initiative, it is believed that the Russian (Northeastern) Church instituted festivals for the All-Merciful Savior ( August 16 ) and the Protection of the Holy Virgin ( October 1, according to the Julian calendar ). The capture of Kiev (1169) Shoulder-straps of Andrei of Bogolyubovo - a gift from Friedrich Barbarossa exposed in the German Museum of Nürremberg Main article: Taking Kiev (1169) After the death of Rostislav ( 1167 ), seniority in the Rurikovich family belonged primarily to Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of ChernigovСоловьёв С. М. История России с древнейших времён. События от смерти Юрия Владимировича до взятия Киева войсками Андрея Боголюбского (1157—1169), the great-grandson of Svyatoslav Yaroslavich (the eldest in the Monomakhovich family were the great-grandsons of Vsevolod Yaroslavovich Vladimir Mstislavich , and then Andrei of Bogolyubovo himself). Mstislav Izyaslavich Volynsky took Kiev , driving out his uncle Vladimir Mstislavich, and planted his son Roman in Novgorod . Mstislav sought to concentrate the management of Kiev landin his hands, which resisted his cousins Rostislavichi from Smolensk. Andrei of Bogolyubovotook advantage of disagreements among the Russian princes and sent an army led by his son Mstislav , to which the allies joined: Gleb Yurievich, Roman , Rurik , Davyd and Mstislav Rostislavichi, Oleg and Igor Svyatoslavichy , Vladimir Andreevich , Andrei Vsevolod's brother and Andrey's nephew Mstislav Rostislavich . The Laurentian Chronicle among the princes also mentions Dmitra and Yuri Лаврентьевская летопись. В лето 6676. Karamzin mentions among the allies of Andrew, who participated in the campaign, the prince of Polotsk and the squad of Muromo-Ryazan princes. The allies of Mstislav of Kiev ( Yaroslav Osmomysl Galitsky, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Chernigov, Yaroslav Izyaslavich Lutsky, Ivan Yurievich Turovsky and Vsevolodovichi Gorodensky ) did not take a deblocking blow to the besieged Kiev. On March 12, 1169, Kiev was captured by a "spear" (attack). For two days the Suzdalians, Smolyan and Polotsk robbed and burned the "mothers of Russian cities". Many Kievites were taken prisoner. In monasteries and churches, soldiers took not only jewelry, but also all holiness: icons, crosses, bells and garments. Metropolitan Cathedral of St. Sophiawas looted on a par with other temples. "And there was a groaning in Kiev on all human people and a tug, and grief unquenchable." In Kiev, the younger brother of Andrei Gleb vknyazhizhilsya, Andrew himself stayed in Vladimir. The activities of Andrew in relation to Russia are estimated by most historians as an attempt to "make a revolution in the political system of the Russian land" . Andrei of Bogolyubovo for the first time in the history of Russia changed the notion of seniority in the Rurikovich family: Until now, the title of senior Grand Prince was inseparably connected with the possession of the senior Kiev table. The prince, recognized as the eldest among the relatives, usually sat down in Kiev; The prince who sat in Kiev was usually recognized as the eldest among kin: this was the order considered correct. Andrei first separated the seniority from the place: forcing him to recognize himself as the grand prince of the whole Russian land, he did not abandon his Suzdal volost and did not go to Kiev to sit on the table of his father and grandfather. (...) Thus, the princely seniority, detached from the place, gained personal significance, and as if flashed the idea of giving it the authority of the supreme authority. Together with this, the position of the Suzdal region among other regions of the Russian land changed, and its prince became in an unprecedented relationship to it. Until now, the prince, who had reached seniority and was sitting on the Kiev table, usually left his former parish, passing it in turn to another owner. Each princely parish was a temporary, next possession of the famous prince, remaining a patrimonial, not personal property. Andrew, becoming the Grand Duke, did not leave his Suzdal region, which, therefore, lost its patrimonial significance, - V. 0. KluchevskyВ. О. Ключевский. Курс русской истории. Лекция 18}}. The road to Novgorod (1170) Main article: Siege of Novgorod (1170) In 1168 the Novgorodians called upon the reign of Roman , the son of Mstislav Izyaslavich of Kiev. The first campaign was conducted against the Polotsk princes, Andrei's allies. The land was ravaged, the troops did not reach Polotsk 30 vst. Then Roman attacked the Toropets Volost of the Smolensk Principality. Sent by Mstislav to help his son, the army, led by Mikhail Yuryevich, and the Chorni Klobuky were intercepted by Rostislavich on the road. Chronologically, between the capture of Kiev and the attack on Novgorod, the chronicle raises the story of a clash between Novgorodians and Suzdalians in Zavolochye, the victory in which went to the Novgorodians. In the winter of 1170 Mstislav Andreevich, Roman and Mstislav Rostislavichi, Vseslav Vasilkovich of Polotsk, Ryazan and Murom regiments came to Novgorod under the Novgorod Новгородская первая летопись старшего извода. В лето 6677. On the 4th day of the siege, on February 25, an assault was carried out, lasting all day. By evening Roman with Novgorod defeated the Suzdalians and their allies. Novgorodians captivated so many Suzdalians that they sold them for a pittance (2 nogats each ). However, soon there was a famine in Novgorod, and the Novgorodians preferred to conclude peace with Andrei at their own will and invited Rurik Rostislavich to reign, and a year later - Yuri Andreyevich . The siege of Vyshhorod (1173) ]]] Main article: Siege of Vyshhorod (1173) After the death at the Kiev reign of Gleb Yuryevich (1171), Kiev, at the invitation of younger Rostislavich and secretly from Andrei and from the other main pretender to Kiev, Yaroslav Izyaslavich Lutsk, was taken by Vladimir Mstislavich, but soon died. Andrew gave the Kiev prince to the oldest Smolensk Rostislavichi - Roman. In 1173, Andrew demanded from Roman extradition of Kiev boyars suspected of poisoning Gleb Yurevich, but he refused. In response, Andrei ordered him to return to Smolensk, who obeyed. Andrew gave Kiev to his brother Mikhail Yurievich , but he instead sent to Kiev his brother Vsevolod and nephew Yaropolk. Vsevolod stayed in Kiev for 5 weeks and was taken prisoner by Davyd Rostislavich. In Kiev, Rurik Rostislavich woke up briefly. After these events, Andrei, through his swordsman, Mihna, also demanded that the younger Rostislavichs "not be in the Russian land": from Rurik - go to his brother in Smolensk, from Davyd to Berlad . Then the younger Rostislavich, Mstislav the Brave, told Prince Andrew that Rostislavichi had previously been held by him as a "father for love," but they would not allow him to be treated like "bridesmaids" and shaved his beard to Ambassador Andrey, actions. In addition to the troops of the Principality of Vladimir-Suzdal, regiments from the Murom, Ryazan, Turov, Polotsk and Gorodensk princedoms, the Novgorod land, princes Yury Andreevich, Mikhail and Vsevolod Yuryevich, Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, Igor Svyatoslavich participated in the campaign ; the strength of the army is estimated by the chronicles of 50 thousand people. . Rostislavichi chose a different strategy than Mstislav Izyaslavich in 1169. They did not defend Kiev. Rurik locked himself in Belgorod , Mstislav in Vyshgorod with his regiment and regiment Davyd , and Davyd himself went to Galich to ask for help from Yaroslav Osmomysl. All the militia besieged Vyshgorod to take Mstislav, as Andrew ordered. After 9 weeks of siege, Yaroslav Izyaslavich , whose rights to Kiev did not recognize the Olgovichi , received such recognition from Rostislavich Ипатьевская летописьПресняков А. Е. Княжое право в Древней Руси. Лекции по русской истории. Киевская Русь — М.: Наука, 1993. ISBN 5-02-009526-5., he moved the Volhynian and auxiliary Galician troops to help the besieged. Learning about the approach of the enemy, a huge army of besiegers began to retreat indiscriminately. Mstislav made a successful sortie. Many, crossing the Dnieper, drowned. "That's it," says the chronicler. "Prince Andrew was a clever man in all matters, but he ruined his sense of intemperance: he was furious with anger, he was kindled and vainly praised; and the devil inspires praise and pride in the heart of man. " The prince of Kiev was Yaroslav Iziaslavich. But over the next years, he, and then Roman Rostislavich had to give in to the great reign of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Chernigov, with the help of which, after the death of Andrei in Vladimir, the younger Yuryevichs were established. Incursion in the territories of the Volga Bulgarians In 1164, Andrei spent the first after the campaign of Yuri Dolgoruky (1120) march on the Volga Bulgars with his son Izyaslav, brother Yaroslav and Murom prince Yuri. The enemy lost a lot of people killed and banners. The Bulgarian town of Bryakhimov (Ibragimov) was taken and three other towns were burnt. In the winter of 1171, a second campaign was organized, in which Mstislav Andreevich, the sons of the Murom and Ryazan princes , participatedЛаврентьевская летопись. В лето 6680. Druzhiny joined at the confluence of the Oka River in the Volga and waited for the boyar's army, but did not wait. Boyars go not idahu , because it's not the time to fight in the winter of the Bulgarians . These events testified to the extreme intensity of the relationship between the prince and the boyars, reaching as much as the princely boyar conflicts at the opposite end of Rus, in Galicia Рыбаков Б. А. Рождение Руси. The princes and their squads entered the Bulgarian land and began robbery. The Bulgars gathered an army and came forward to meet. Mstislav preferred to avoid a collision because of an unfavorable balance of forces. The campaigns of Andrei of Bogolyubovo Vyshyzh (1160) • Kiev (1169) • Novgorod (1170) • Vyshhorod (1173) The Volga Bulgars In Russian chronicles contains no news of peace, but after a successful campaign against the Volga Bulgars in 1220 his nephew Andrei Vsevolodovich peace was concluded on favorable terms, continued as if father and Uncle GeorgeСоловьёв С. М. История России с древнейших времён. От взятия Киева войсками Боголюбского до смерти Мстислава Мстиславича Торопецкого (1169—1228). Death and canonization , 2011]] The defeat of the troops of Andrei of Bogolyubovo when trying to capture Kiev and Vyshgorod in 1173 strengthened Andrei's conflict with prominent boyars (whose dissatisfaction was evident even during Andrei's unsuccessful campaign against the Volga Bulgars in 1171) and led to the conspiracy of the boyars against Andrei of Bogolyubovo, as a result of which he in the night from June 28 to June 29, 1174 was killed by his boyars. Historian V.D. Sipovsky leads, according to the Ipatiev Chronicle Ипатьевская летопись // Полное собрание русских летописей. – Санкт-Петербург, Типография М.А.Александрова (Надеждинская, 43), 1908. — C. 402 – 405, the circumstances of the murder of Prince Andrew in his castle in Bogolyubovo. The conspirators (boyars Kuchkovichi , who were relatives of Andrei of Bogolyubovo and for some time owned the lands at the site of the future city of Moscow), first descended into wine cellars, they drank wine, then went to the prince's bedroom. One of them knocked. "Who is there?" Asked Andrei. "Procopius!" - Answered knocked (naming the name of one of the beloved prince's servants). "No, it's not Procopius!" said Andrei, who knew the voice of his servant well. He did not open the door and rushed to the sword, but the sword of St. Boris, constantly hanging over the princely bed, was previously stolen by the keyman Anbal. After breaking the door, the conspirators rushed to the prince. Strong Andrei of Bogolyubovo resisted for a long time. Finally, wounded and bloodied, he fell under the blows of the murderers. The villains thought that he was dead, and left. The prince woke up, descended from his bedroom on the stairs and tried to hide behind the staircase. He was found on the bloody trail. The killers rushed at him. Andrew at the end of the prayer said: "Lord, into your hands I commit my spirit!" And died В.Д. Сиповский. Родная старина — Litres, 2017. — C. 333–335Карамзин Н. М.: История государства Российского, Vol 3, Chap. 1. The alleged place of the murder of Prince Andrew, which is under the ladder of the staircase tower, connected by the transition to the Mother of God-Christmas Cathedral of the Bogolyubsky Monastery, has survived to this day А. В. Маштафаров - |Боголюбский в честь явления Боголюбской иконы Божией Матери (Рождества Богородицы) монастырь - Православная энциклопедия Vol.5, pp. 465-471 -Bogolyubsky in honor of the appearance of the Bogolyubsk Icon of the Mother of God (Nativity of the Virgin) monastery // Orthodox Encyclopedia . - M .: The Church-Scientific Center "Orthodox Encyclopedia" , 2002. - T. V. - S. 465-471. - 752 sec. - 39,000 copies. - ISBN 5-89572-010-2 .. The prince's body lay on the street, while the people robbed princely mansions. According to the Ipatiev Chronicle, the prince's body remained to be taken only by his courtier, Kuzmishche Kiyanin, who took him to the church. Only on the third day after the murder hegumen Arseny sang the Grand Prince Ипатьевская летопись // Полное собрание русских летописей. – Санкт-Петербург, Типография М.А.Александрова (Надеждинская, 43), 1908. — C. 406. The abbot Feodulu (rector of the Vladimir Assumption Cathedral and presumably the viceroy of the bishop of Rostov) with the clergymen of the Assumption Cathedral was instructed to transfer the prince's body from Bogolyubovo to Vladimir and bury him in the Assumption Cathedral. Other representatives of the higher clergy, apparently, did not attend the service, by assumption Igor Froyanova , because of dissatisfaction with the prince, sympathizing with the plot Фроянов И. Я. Древняя Русь IX—XIII веков. Народные движения. Княжеская и вечевая власть. — М.: Рус. издат. центр, 2014. — С. 571.. Shortly after the murder of Andrew in the principality, the struggle for his inheritance unfolded , and his only son at that time did not act as a pretender to the reign, having submitted to the law of lefthand law . In 2015, during the restoration of the Transfiguration Cathedral in Pereslavl-Zalesskiy , an inscription of the 12th century was opened, containing the names of 20 conspirators-the killers of the prince (beginning with the Kuchkovichi's names) and a description of the circumstances of the murder . In the Ipatiev Chronicle, which experienced a significant influence of the so-called. Vladimir Polykhron of the 14th century Шахматов А. А. Разыскания о русских летописях. — М.: Академич. проект, 2001. — 880 с. — ISBN 5-8291-0007-X, Andrew in connection with his death was called "Grand Duke". Vasily Klyuchevsky characterizes Andrei so: Andrei loved to forget himself in the midst of the battle, enter the most dangerous dump, did not notice how the helmet had been knocked off him. All this was very common in the south, where constant external dangers and intestine struggles developed in the princes, but it was not usually Andrei's ability to quickly become sober from warlike intoxication. Immediately after the heated battle, he became a cautious, prudent politician, prudent steward. Andrei always had everything in order and ready; he could not be taken by surprise; he knew how to keep his head in the midst of a general commotion. It's a habit to be watchful every minute and everywhere to bring order it reminded one of his grandfather Vladimir Monomakh. Despite their military prowess, Andrew did not like the war and the first rises after a successful fight to his father with a request to put up with the beaten enemy . The prince was canonized by the Russian Orthodox Church around 1702 in the face of the faithful . Memory 4 ( July 17 ). The relics of Andrei of Bogolyubovo are in the Andreevsky side-chapel of the Assumption Cathedral in Vladimir. Fate of the remains The casket with the relics of the prince was opened in February 1919 by a commission to inspect the Assumption Cathedral. After the medical examination, the remains were left open to visitors. In the mid-1930s, the remains of the "antireligious department" of the Vladimir Historical Museum (opened in St. George's side-chapel of the cathedral) were transferred to the Institute of the History of the Feudal Society of GAIMK (Leningrad). There they were subjected to analysis in the X-ray anthropological laboratory of the State X-ray Institute by Professor D.G. Rokhlin, who confirmed chronicle data on the circumstances of the murder of the prince. Рохлин Д. Г., Майкова-Строганова В. С. Рентгеноантропологическое исследование скелета Андрея Боголюбского // Проблемы истории докапиталистич. об-в. — 1935. — № 9-10. — С. 156—163.Рохлин Д. Г. Болезни древних людей. — М.-Л.: Наука, Ленингр. отд., 1965. — С. 261—269.. In February 1935, the remains returned to the museum, and they were exhibited in the center of the museum's hall on the first floor in a glass sarcophagus''Кривошеев Ю.'' Гибель Андрея Боголюбского.. The skull was sent to Moscow in 1939 by Mikhail Gerasimov, then returned to Vladimir in 1943; in the late 1950s, the relics were found in the State Historical Museum , where they remained until the 1960s. In 1982, they were examined by the forensic medical expert of the Vladimir Regional Bureau of the FMSM M.A. Furman, who confirmed the presence of multiple chopped injuries of the prince's skeleton mostly located on the leftside''Звягин В. Н.'' Великий князь Андрей Боголюбский: медико-криминалистическое исследование останков.. On December 23, 1986, the Council for Religious Affairs decided the transfer of the relics to the Assumption Cathedral of the city of Vladimir. On March 3, 1987, the relics were transferred. They were transferred to the casket at the same place in the Assumption Cathedral, where they were in 1174 . Reconstruction of the image In the interwar period, the remains of Prince Andrei of Bogolyubovo interested anthropologist M.M. Gerasimov, and the skull was sent to Moscow, where the academician restored the face of the prince by his method - the original (1939) Слепок в Кунсткамере РАН is stored in the GIM; in 1963 Gerasimov carried out a second work for the Vladimir Museum of Local History. Gerasimov believed that the skull was "europeoid with a certain gravitation towards the North Slavic or even Nordic forms, but the facial skeleton, especially in the upper part (orbits, nose, zygomatic bones), has unquestionable mongoloid features" (heredity along the female line "from the Polovtsians ").Герасимов М. М. Основы восстановления лица по черепу. — М.: Советская наука, 1949. С. 144—151. In 2007, on the initiative of the Moscow Foundation for International Cooperation named after Yuri Dolgoruky, created by the Moscow Government Order No. 211-RM of March 16, 1999, ,Московский Фонд международного сотрудничества имени Юрия Долгорукого. О Фонде the Russian Center for Forensic Expertise of the Ministry of Health and Social Development of Russia produced a new medical criminological study of the prince's skull. The study was conducted by Professor VN Zvyagin using the program SranioMetr. It confirms the craniological examination of the prince's skull, performed by Gerasimov's colleague V.V. Ginzburg, adding to it such details as horizontal facial profiling, saddle-shaped deformation of the crown and rotation of the face plane 3-5 ° to the right, however, he refers the appearance of the prince to the Central European variant of the large Caucasian race and notes that the signs of the northern European or southern European races are absent in it with probability Pl> 0.984, while the Mongoloid features are completely excluded (probability Pl ≥ 9 x 10-25). Звягин В. Н. Медико-криминалистическое исследование останков Андрея Боголюбского. Проблемы экспертизы в медицине. № 41-42-1-2 / том 11 / 2011. С. 26 Marriages and children In 1148, Andrei's father, Yuri Dolgoruky, married his son to the daughter of the executed boyar Stepan Ivanovich Kuchka , Ulite, who was remarkable for her unusual beauty. She took part in a conspiracy against her husband and was executed in 1175, although according to another version they executed not Ulita, but the second unknown wife of Andrei of Bogolyubovo. Ulita gave birth to five children: * Rostislava Andreyevna, married Svyatoslav Vladimirovich of Vshchizh. * Izyaslav Andreyevich, a participant in the campaign against the Volga Bulgarians, died in 1165 . * Mstislav Andreyevich, died on 28.03.1173. * Gleb Andreyevich, a saint. Unknown by the annals. According to the source later, with 12 years of age has become hard to read spiritual books, he liked to talk with the monks, distinguished Christian virtues, died at the age of 20, shortly before the murder of his father . * Yuri Andreyevich, the prince of Novgorod in 1173-1175, in 1185 - 1189 the husband of Tamara queen of Georgia ( -c1190). Andrei Bogolyubsky in movies * Князь Юрий Долгорукий (Prince Yuri Dolgoruky) (1998; Russia) director Sergei Tarasov, in the role of Andrei of Bogolyubovo: Yevgeny Paramonov. See also * The shoulderplates of Andrei of Bogolyubovo References Bibliography * Воронин, Николай Николаевич - Андрей Боголюбский - Moscow, Водолей Рublishers, 2007, 320 p, ISBN - 978-5-902312-81-9 * Бестужев-Рюмин К. Н. Андрей Юрьевич Боголюбский // Русский биографический словарь : в 25 томах. — Sankt Petersburg - Moscow, 1896—1918. * Карамзин Н. М.: История государства Российского * Карпов А. Ю. - Андрей Боголюбский - Мoscow, издательство Молодая гвардия, 2014, isbn= 978-5-235-03677-2 * Кривошеев Ю. В. - Гибель Андрея Боголюбского: историческое расследование. — Sankt Petersburg, Изд-во СПбГУ, 2003. 240 pag. — ISBN 5-288-03328-5 * Лимонов Ю. А. -Владимиро-Суздальская Русь - Leningrad, издательство Наука, 1987 * Назаренко А. В., Самойлова Т. Е. Андрей Юрьевич Боголюбский // Православная энциклопедия. — М. : Церковно-научный центр «Православная энциклопедия», 2001. — Т. II. — С. 393—398. — 752 с. — 40 000 экз. — ISBN 5-89572-007-2. * Фроянов И. Я. Древняя Русь IX—XIII веков. Народные движения. Княжеская и вечевая власть. — М.: Русский издательский центр, 2012. — С. 519—576. * Хмыров М. Д. Андрей Юрьевич Боголюбский. Очерк из русской истории XII века. — СПб.: В типографии В. Спиридонова и Ко, 1863. Category:Princes of Vyshgorod 1157 Category:Princes of Dorogobuzh, Volhynia Category:Princes of Peresopnytsia Category:Princes of Ryazan Category:12th-century murdered monarchs Category:Eastern Orthodox royal saints Category:Grand Princes of Vladimir Category:Russian saints of the Eastern Orthodox Church Category:Rurik dynasty Category:Yurievichi family Category:Murdered Russian monarchs Category:Burials at Dormition Cathedral, Vladimir Category:People of Cuman descent